


Kiss Me & I'll Kiss You

by revior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pranks and Practical Jokes, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto to kiss him but then things change at the last moment.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 36





	Kiss Me & I'll Kiss You

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Sasuke, a smile on his face. "I know that most people wouldn't feel the same way as you."

"Yes, I definitely want this."

"Well, then go ahead."

"Why would I have to be the one to kiss first? You're the one who asked to kiss me."

"Well, you seem to want it, and I'm just checking if you want it enough," explained Sasuke.

Naruto huffed, an angry expression on his face. "I never said that I want a kiss enough to actually kiss you," he shouted, then quickly realized that others could've heard and toned it down. "You said you wanted to kiss me, and if you really did, you would have kissed me by now. It doesn't make sense that I have to be the one to kiss you."

"Why wouldn't it make sense? A kiss is a mutual thing but one has to kiss the other first."

"We could also meet halfway through," proposed Uzumaki. "That way we both win and neither of us has to do the awkward thing first."

"Okay, sure."

The two closed their eyes and Naruto started closing in on Sasuke, but at that moment, the latter decided to play one more trick, and moved away in the last second, a big smirk on his face."

Uzumaki opened his eyes, a wide expression on his face. "Why didn't you meet me halfway through?"

"I guess I just don't want the kiss enough, do I?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Naruto, crossing his arms on his chest. "You're the one who wanted us to kiss in the first place."

"Well, you should've thought about kissing me and not the other way around when I asked you to and not now. It's too late."

Naruto sat there, his mouth open wide as Sasuke laughed and walked off, a feeling of victory in his mind.


End file.
